


The Absolutely Cliche Story of Albus Dumbledore's "Light Puppet"

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Powerful Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sorry Not Sorry, ill update the tags as i write, the weasleys are still gyffindors, this is kinda cliche tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yadda yadda ya dumbledores evil or whatever, harry's a slytherin but he's not really harry, this is my first fic so hope to lady magic herself that I don't fuck this up too badly anyways go read please ;)**BOOK REALLY KICKS OFF AROUND CHAPTER 5, THE FIRST FEW ARE JUST A NCC RECAP OF HARRY'S EARLY CHILDHOOD**
Kudos: 3





	1. Dumb-as-a-door Invades the Potter's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time so please don't bash me too hard, I don't own harry potter, and I think that 'tis all. enjoy!

Hello everyone! Quick AN before i start (groans, i know, but hear me out)- i have posted on wattpad a few times but this is my first on AO3 so i'll see how it goes!  
*Parseltongue*  
"Dialogue" (duh)  
/Thoughts/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
8:00 pm, October 31st, 1981  
The wind eerily whining through the trees made the muggle children who were still out trick-or-treating shiver with dread. Although they possessed no knowledge of the magical world whatsoever, their intuition was screaming at them to run. Fleeing the Potter's house before they even reached the door, one girl dropped her candy and stopped to pick it up. It was at that precise moment that Albus Percieval Wulferic Brian Dumbledore apparated neatly onto their steps, scaring the poor girl out of her wits.  
"Boo." Albus said pleasantly, and Obliviated her.  
Knocking on the front door, Albus tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch, which consisted of strange symbols instead of normal numbers. It seemed to make sense to him though, and he smiled and tucked it away as the door opened.  
James Potter's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of who was at the door through the peep hole /useful invention, those/.  
He cast a muffliato and a silencio /just to be sure/ and called "Lily? Take Harry and run. He's here."  
Lily's affirmitive came a moment later, and he listened for the tell-tale crack of apparation. Nodding to himself, he canceled the spells and opened the door to the man who had made their lives a living hell for so long.  
"Albus!" James exclaimed /stupid old meddling coot/, "Won't you come in?"  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with sadness. "No, I don't think so my boy." he said mournfully, dropping the grandfatherly act and casting a green spell that seemed to whisper promises of salation and an easy way out. James dodged it, cursed, pulled his wand out, and began to duel one of the greatest wizards of the 20th century.  
Hearing the plaster crack, James rolled out of the way as a huge portion of their wall nearly missed crashing down on him.  
"You idiot!" James yelled, "You're going to get the please-men involved if you don't stop!"  
"It's for the greater good, my boy! You have to understand that! I need your child! He is the only one who will be able to defeat Voldemort!"  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" James roared, and resumed fighting with a new vigor. He wasn't one of the top Aurors for nothing.  
Finally, though, Dumbledore noticd a small flaw in his attacks and targeted it. James cried out as his wand arm was hit with Confractos (the bone-breaking hex), shattering his left arm beyond repair. Gritting his teeth through the pain, James managed to get to his feet, only to see his wand, the ELDER WAND, in Dumbledore's hands.  
"Goodbye, James," said Dumbledore sorrowfully, "it was nice knowing you."  
The two words that would change everything were spoken, and a rush of emerald light hit James Potter right where his heart marched it's steady tune.  
"Now... to find Lily." Dumbledore muttered, deep in thought, casting Morsmorde above the late Lord of Potter and watching Voldemort's mark slither into view.


	2. Plans Are Set In Motion (and capitalizing everything is fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time so please don't bash me too hard, I don't own harry potter, and I think that 'tis all. enjoy!  
HEEHEE I ADDED A BILL CIPHER REFERENCE IN, SEE IF Y'ALL CAN CATCH IT ;))

*Parseltongue*  
"Dialogue" (obv)  
/thoughts and inner dialogue/  
>animal speak<  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometime after sundown, January 25th, 1982  
Lily shivered. No matter how many heating charms she put on the cave, it never seemed enough. It might've been her lack of nourishment /haven't had a good meal in months/ or it might be the fact it was winter in the mountains of Russia. No matter, at least she still had Harry.  
She knew James had died holding off Dumb-as-a-door that night /stupid Gryffindor bravery, knew that would get him in trouble he couldn't get out of one day/, she could feel it through their bond when he did. That could be another reason why she was so cold all the time- when a soulmate's bond is broken, the other person is destined to never feel romantic love again. She sighed softly, and looked down at the sleeping form of her precious child. At least she still had Harry.  
~  
meanwhile, at Hogwarts...  
~  
Dumbledore paced his office furiously. "How DARE Lily be so selfish? Couldn't she see that sacrificing her child would lead to Voldemort's demise and me regaining control? All I want is the damned child! All I want is a puppet!" He ranted at Fawkes.  
>Your heart has turned cold as stone and your words bitter as ash. Even though I do not wish to, I m bound to you and therefore have to obey. I will go.< Fawkes trilled, and went off in search of Lily.  
Dumbledore, having blocked any and all attempts at people trying to mind-talk, paid Fawkes no mind. /Probably went hunting. Now where was I...?/  
It took Fawkes a few days to find her, as she had done the smart thing and chose a muggle down in the village to be her Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm. However, he eventually did (by sheer luck, if he was being honest with himself), and flew up to the cave where she was hiding. Making sure he got a good memorization, he then flew back to Dumbledore to report what he saw.  
Dumbledore thought he had blocked any and all forms of communication, but the mind-picture Fawkes shared with him was too insistent, and pushed past all of his safeguards.  
"Fawkes, what is t-" he trailed off midsentence, seeing Lily Potter and her son.   
"At last! Thank you for your help, Fawkes!" Dumbledore cried joyfully, and apparated directly into their cave. There was no escaping her fate this time.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time so please don't bash me too hard, I don't own harry potter, and I think that 'tis all. enjoy!

*Parseltongue*  
"Dialogue" (obv)  
/thoughts and inner dialogue/  
>animal speak<  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometime in the evening, January 29th, 1982  
Dumbledore apparated to Lily's cave, and found her huddled there, shaking from malnutrition and hypothermia. She didn't seem to recognize him, although her magic did and put up a weak shield. He broke through it with ease, bent down, and yanked the child from her arms.   
"At last," he sighed, "I am free to do whatever I want with the boy."  
Dumbledore promptly turned on his heel and left, not bothering to check if Lily was still alive or not.   
/She'll be dead in a few days, a week at the most, what's the harm?/ he reasoned with himself.  
Apparating directly into his office and holding onto the now-squalling child, he slapped Harry across the face. The boy's eyes shot open.  
"WANT MUMMY!" he screamed, and began to cry.  
"Oh dear, this will never do. Your mommy is dead, I've rescued you from where she left you all alone to die." Dumbledore said kindly.  
Harry could see in Dumbledore's eyes that he wasn't telling the truth, but he knew the man wanted him to believe his mummy was dead.  
"Ok, I sleep now." Harry said, and promptly began to fake-sleep. Maybe the strange old man would believe he was and reveal information. He had resorted to baby talk to make him believe that Harry was small, weak, and unintelligent, but Harry knew better. Ever since his mummy had taught him how to access his mind-scape, he had been using it whenever he could. He knew how to shield his mind from prying eyes and bind his magic to appear weak. With the amount of time he had spent in his mindscape, he was roughly age six in terms of knowledge and magical power.  
"Ok my boy. Also, my name is Dumbledore and I declare myself your magical guardian. So mote it be."  
The last part was stated in a whisper, as though the old man was almost afraid of what would happen to him if he said those words. However, nothing did, and so he straightened up like nothing unusual had just taken place. A wave of pure magic passed over Harry, and he could feel his core bound to Dumbledore's. Oh, Harry did not like this, he did not like it at all.  
"Now, to the Dursleys..." Dumbledore mused, and apparated them there.  
Harry stifled a gasp. His mummy had told him all about her sister and her sister's husband. They were cruel, magic-hating Muggles, and had called her and her friends many mean names. And Du-Dumbly-Dumbledore wanted him to live THERE?! He must be senile...


End file.
